


Lange Ärmel

by AngelaChristian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Welche Abgründe verbirgt Severus Snape ?
Kudos: 1





	Lange Ärmel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K. Rowling, I don't make money with it.

Lange Ärmel

Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel und betrachtete das Weinglas in seiner Hand. Während seiner Dienstzeit in Hogwarts trank er nie, doch in seiner Freizeit während der Sommerferien in seinem Haus, ertappte er sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger mit einem Glas in der Hand. Der Weinkeller seines ehemaligen Elternhauses war gut gefüllt. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden Wein als Zeichen von Kultiviertheit zu trinken, doch er wusste schon damals, dass es sich dabei nur um eine Ausrede handelte, um den hohen Alkoholkonsum seines Vaters zu rechtfertigen. Dieser bevorzugte jedoch den billigsten Fusel, den er bekommen konnte.

Snape nahm einen weiteren Schluck und genoss die Wärme, die ihn durchströmte. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Die Flasche leerte sich. Er hasste seinen Job und sein Leben, daran konnte auch der Wein nichts ändern. Aber es gab jemanden, denn er noch mehr hasste, sogar mehr als Wurmschwanz, James Potter und dessen Sohn Harry, er gab sich selbst den dämlichen Namen Lord Voldemort. Er hatte die einzige Person getötet, die ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Er hielt ihn immer für einen Freund, seinen einzigen und besten Freund, doch er hatte sich so in ihm getäuscht. Nun war er wieder zurück und der Ärger begann von Neuem. 

Der dunkellila Anzug spannte unangenehm, also zog er den Mantel aus und hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne seines Schreibtischstuhls. Seine neuerliche Liebe zum Wein hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen, er hatte sichtbar an Gewicht zugenommen, sein sonst so schmales Gesicht war regelrecht pausbackig und rund. Auch konnte sein langer Mantel den deutlich vorhandenen Bauch nicht mehr gänzlich verbergen. Aber er war nie eitel bezogen auf sein Äußeres gewesen. Snape knöpfte die Manschetten seines Hemdes auf und schob die Ärmel zurück. Hier mussten sie nichts vor niemandem verbergen. Die Schlange auf seinem Unterarm starrte ihm feindseelig entgegen. Darunter befand sich eine lange, tiefe, horizontale Narbe. Sie zeichnete sich im schwachen Licht deutlich weiß von seiner Haut ab. 

Snape mied ihren Anblick, dann griff er nach der Flasche und nahm einen großen Schluck. Etwas unbeholfen taumelte er zurück in den Sessel. Der kleine Raum dreht sich vor seinen Augen und schien immer enger und bedrückender zu werden. Aus den länger werdenden Schatten formten sich dunkle Gestalten.

„Severus…Severus…“, sie flüsterten seinen Namen und lachten ihn höhnisch aus. Mal klangen sie arrogant wie James Potter, mal säuselnd wie Voldemort.  
„Sieh dich an, was für ein Nichts zu bist…“ „Du bist so armseelig und widerlich…“ „Niemand kann dich leiden…“ „Keiner vermisst dich…niemand wartet auf dich…“ „Keiner wollte dich je haben, nicht mal deine eigenen Eltern…“  
„Seit still!“, herrschte er sie an. „Haltet den Mund!“ Doch die höhnischen Stimmen verstummten nicht. Verzweifelt presste er die Hände auf die Ohren. 

„Sniffelus …Sniffelus…wer will seine Unterhosen sehen?“ 

„Hört auf!!!“, brüllte er in die Stille. „Hört verdammt nochmal auf!!!“ 

„Selbst Lily hat sich jemand besseren gesucht,… 

„Ein Freak wie du war nie gut genug für sie!“

„Du konntest ihr nichts bieten…warum sollte sie dich dann lieben?“ 

„Nicht mal retten konntest du sie…“

„Ich habe es versucht, ich wollte sie beschützen, immer…“ Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen herab. „Aber es war zu spät.“ Er schluchzte. „Es war zu spät…“ 

„Warum setzt du deiner jämmerlichen Existenz kein Ende…Severus?“

„Aber dazu bist du zu feige, du Wurm, Feigling…Feigling…“ 

Plötzlich verschwamm die krage Umgebung vor seinen Augen. Als sie wieder schärfere Gestalt annahm, befand er sich in Godrics Hollow. Das Weinen eines kleinen Kindes erklang im Hintergrund. Er selbst lag wie betäubt auf dem Boden. Seine Wangen war feucht von Tränen. Lily war tot. Er war zu spät gekommen und hatte sie nicht beschützen können. Eine unendliche Leere erfüllte ihn. Insgeheim hatte er immer gehofft, sie eines Tages wiederzusehen, doch dazu war es nie gekommen. Sie lebte ihr eigenes Familienleben mit James Potter und dem kleinen Harry, in dem es für ihn nie einen Platz gegeben hatte.

Auf dem Boden neben ihm lagen Scherben eines zerbrochenen Spiegels verstreut. Sie waren rasiermesserscharf. Wie in Trance streckte er die Hand danach aus. Das Licht fing sich darin und ließ sie kurz aufblitzen. Damit würde es gehen. Er öffnete seinen Ärmel, dann führte er die Scherbe träge an seinen nackten Unterarm. Sie fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an. Er zögerte. Sollte er es jetzt und hier beenden? Verdammt noch mal, die Leute hatten recht, er war ein erbärmlicher Feigling und Versager. Vorsichtig erhöhte den Druck. Nur ein kleines Bisschen mehr, ein tiefer Schnitt und alles würde vorüber sein.

Er sah zu Lily. Sie sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie schlafen. Der Tod schien weniger schlimm zu sein, als die Leute annahmen. Bald würde er bei ihr sein, wo auch immer sie jetzt war. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, der ihn beinah aufschreien ließ. Er biss sich in die Lippe und schmeckte Blut. Das Kind wimmerte in seinem Bettchen, so als habe es seinen Schmerz gefühlt. Vorsichtig hob er den Arm, um sein Werk zu begutachten. Blut rann an seinem Unterarm herab. Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm schwindelig. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Sein Körper fiel leblos auf den Boden zurück.

Von weitem drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Jemand berührte seine Schultern und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Er hörte seinen Namen. „Severus, Severus, bist du verletzt?“ Dumbledore. Es war Albus Dumbledore, der ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn begutachtete. „Du bist noch am Leben,“ stellte er beruhigt fest. 

Der ältere Zaubere sah sich in dem verwüsteten Zimmer um, in dem alles auf einen vergangenen Kampf hindeutet. „Lily und James hatten da weniger Glück.“ Snape beobachtete ihn. Dumbledore bemerkte das geronnene Blut an seinem Ärmel und auf der Brust. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er die Schnittwunde an seinem Arm. Eine eigenartige Verletzung, die sich Severus da zugezogen hatte, sehr seltsam. Weder James noch Lily wiesen erkennbare Verletzungen auf. Dann bemerkte er die blutige Scherbe auf dem Boden. Snape erkannte die unausgesprochene Frage in seinem Blick, doch wollte er nicht darüber sprechen und ignorierte sie. Er sah stattdessen beschämt zu Boden. Dumbledore verstand sein betretenes Schweigen.  
„Steh auf und hilf mir, das Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen.“ 

Snape öffnete die Augen. Er lag benommen auf dem Teppich vor seinem Sessel, neben ihm die fast leere Weinflasche. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Vorsichtig betastete er ihn nach Verletzungen, fand jedoch keine, abgesehen von einer leichten Schwellung. Der Teppich musste seinen Sturz abgemildert haben. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, aufgestanden und gestürzt zu sein. Mit einem Grunzen rollte er sich auf dem Teppich zusammen. Draußen dämmerte es bereits, die Sonne würde in wenigen Stunden aufgehen. Es versprach ein herrlicher Sommertag zu werden. 

Jahre später zurück in Hogwarts

Severus Snape stand in einem Torbogen und starrte auf den Horizont. Der Wind blies ihm scharf ins Gesicht und blähte seinen Umhang. So kalt und leer, wie sein Inneres. Nur wenige Schritte trennten ihn von einem metertiefen Abgrund, doch seine Füße waren wie versteinert. Sein leerer Blick war ohne Fokus. Verdiente er es, immer noch am Leben zu sein? Oder endete hier sein Weg unweigerlich?

Er hatte keine Furcht in Dumbledores Augen gesehen, als er den tödlichen Fluch aussprach. Selbst im Angesicht des sicheren Todes hatte er Haltung bewahrt.  
Nun wusste Snape, dass er andere töten konnte. Das war ein erster Schritt. Doch für den Letzten fehlte ihm immer noch der Mut. Er war ein Feigling.


End file.
